


The Birth and Immortality of Oasis

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Birth and near Death of the last Olypian of true birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth and Immortality of Oasis

After the old age, the children of two immortals were no longer immortal by birth- right. (This was because mortals no longer praised the gods.) The only child like this was born to Zeus and Hera. The child's name was Oasis. She was a radiant child with olive skin, beautiful blond hair, brilliant hazel eyes, and the most gorgeous smile. She was favored by all her relatives. When she was a little over a year old, Oasis became deathly ill. All the gods in Olympus tearfully gathered at her bedside. Even Hades in the Underworld cried for his dying niece.

This grief of the gods caused the crops to die, the waters to recede, and the sun to be blotted out by the moon for two weeks. After the second week, Hades left his sorrow and chased death away from Oasis. She was served ambrosia and gained immortality. The sun and moon returned to their rightful homes in the sky. Oasis also gained the knacks of her relatives from the tears they cried over her. This made her balance on Olympus by bringing and keeping peace.

From Zeus, she gained leadership and was given a cobra which was named Hiss as a present. From Hera she was given the ability to control weather (and her siblings). Hades gave her power over the dead. Poseidon granted her power over the seas. Demeter gave her the ability to grant good or bad harvests. Aphrodite gave her young sister infinite beauty. Ares gave her the strength to fight any enemy. Hephaestus gave her a scepter of solid gold that could turn into anything she wanted. Hestia gave her the power of fire. Her sister Artemis taught her hunting, tracking, and about animals. Apollo taught her about the arts. Athena gave her great wisdom. Hermes gave her a tricky, sly nature. Dionysus gave her the ability to sweeten wine.

With these abilities, Oasis caused storms, wars, fires, floods, involuntary deaths. When her family discovered that she had gotten these powers because of their tears. They chose to teach her the right way to use her powers. After that she only used her powers to help. She gave dry crops rain instead of making storms; instead of wars, she made peace; she only made fire when it was needed; floods stopped (unless the town angered her enough); and she left death to Hades. Since then she has been in her family’s eyes the goddess of mischief, trickery, innocence, and, most importantly, the keeper of Olympian records.


End file.
